White Haired Sister
by TheGreatFennekin
Summary: Francisco goes to meet Lynn's family and is greeted by a white haired cutie, with unexpected results.


A car drove slowly through the streets of Royal Woods.  
Inside, a young boy and his mother.  
And today was a very special day him.

Francisco felt a little bit nervous, but he had made up his mind.  
Today he was visiting Lynn's family and meeting her parents... and her sisters.

Both kids were already on good terms, and Lynn had reciprocated his feelings before.  
Yet this was their first serious date, and he could feel the butterflies in his stomach.  
A bunch of girls there, harassing him with questions.  
But he had to do it, after all, he really wanted to be with Lynn,  
and meeting the Louds was an important part of it.

"Here we are sweetheart, Lynn's house."  
Francisco looked at his mom, who gave him a reassuring look and a thumbs up.  
She was so proud of her little boy.  
Francisco took a deep breath, trying to feel confident.

"Alright, wish me luck mom!"  
He gave her a kiss of goodbye and left the car, running towards the entrance

Lincoln couldn't believe himself. He was stuck in the bathroom, with  
his young sisters outside... And Luan, probably with a stupid camera.

It all started with Lola finding Lincoln's  
internet history, and of course, he knew he was totally done for.  
How did she knew his password anyway? He really needed to be more careful.  
Last week he almost got caught in the act by Lori, and that was a certain death sentence.

While he was no stranger to crossdressing, being forced  
by his evil little sister was just not good. It didn't help Lola got the help of Lucy  
and Luan, who got him all prettied up in no time.

"Hey! princess Libeeertyyy!" Lola called with a mocking tone.  
"We are waiting for your presence!"

Lincoln knew there was no escape from this.  
Reluctant, he came out of the bathroom and the first floor.  
"Alright Lola, let's get this over with."

#######

Lynn was nervous, to say the least. She had a hard time with boys, most of them  
running away from her, calling her boyish and gross.  
But Francisco was different. He didn't judge her,  
he liked her the way she was.  
And today was the day, Francisco was finally coming over  
to meet her family, and both would have the day for themselves.

She stood in front of the mirror and deep breath.  
After a LOT of help from Leni and Lori, Lynn felt  
ready for her date.  
"Alright. You can do it girl. Go get him"

#######

Francisco knocked on the door. He could hear a lot of voices, which didn't help  
his uneasyness. But before he could actually do anything, the door opened, and in front  
of him standed this beautyful, white haired girl in an orange polo and twintails.

"Oh! you must Francisco! Come in! Lynn is waiting for you"

Lincoln grabbed Francisco's hand and took him inside. The poor pocho boy was in a daze,  
his heart going faster than ever. He didn't notice the rest of the sisters sorrounding him  
with questions. No, he felt like him and this girl were alone in the world.  
And it felt so good...  
Was he in love with this girl?

Lincoln managed to calm his sisters and turned to the boy.  
"Lynn will be here in a second, don't worry. Do you want anything?"  
While Lincoln talked, Francisco looked at him enthralled. This girl, pale skin, rosy lips, boyish  
yet femenine voice. He didn't knew Lynn had such a beautiful sister. He got closer to the crossdressing  
boy, making Lincoln look at him confused.

"Uh... you okay?"

Francisco couldn't take it anymore, and in front of the other sisters, he grabbed Lincoln and kissed him.

A silence took over the house.

Lincoln felt weird. His legs faltered, he felt hot and bothered, and was something getting  
hard down there? Was he... liking this?

But before he could react, a loud, angry yell echoed through the living room.  
Both stopped their sinful embrace and looked to their stairs.  
There was Lynn, her eyes red and tearful.  
She stared at Lincoln with a hate filled look, suddenly breaking into a loud bawl while running  
to her room, closing the door with a loud slam.

The two boys noticed their predicament, as the Loud sisters looked at them with anger.  
The white haired boy knew he was going to be blamed for this.  
And he and Francisco ran away, followed by a stampede of angry girls.


End file.
